


Worlds Collide

by MightyMidget



Series: The Cobblepot Family Dynasty [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Coitus Interruptus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hair Pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Meet the Family, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: After their escape, Ed and Oswald make their way back to where it all began, hoping for a fresh start. Some uninvited guests show up and ruin their fun.





	Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this fiction is pure smut, fluff and just a sprinkling of the hard stuff. No warnings apply so don't worry. The storyline picks up again towards the end, so don't fret their is plot still to be had and the promise of more in the future. I hope you enjoy my ramblings and leave me a little comment to let me know what you thought. As a writer, comments are worth more than gold.
> 
> As always, this fic is dedicated to my Beta, Helen. The only women who can put up with me. Love you! x

Once they were out onto the streets, Oswald had no clue where he was going, but he was too happy to care; Ed’s hand was clutched in his own, gripping tightly as though his friend was scared he’d let go at any time. No chance of that. Now that he had Ed back he had no plans to lose him again.  
  
The rain was falling in a steady drizzle, fine warm summer rain which had soaked them through after only a few minutes. They kept close to one another as they ran, hardly looking where they were going, so it came as a surprise to them both when they found themselves at Ed’s old flat, there feet having tread the familiar path back home again. Their eyes met as they entered the building, and they smiled. If they were going to start anew, what better place than where it all began.  
  
Ed took the stairs two at a time, giggling when Oswald scrambled to catch up with him. He was reminded of two teenagers sneaking home after curfew, drunk on love and trying to keep quiet lest they be caught. Of course, there was no real danger now but the thought was still a little thrilling. The emotional roller-coaster that was their escape had left him with an endorphin high and the look in Oswald’s eye told him the shorter man was feeling the same way.  
  
When they reached the doorway Ed let the wild happiness take hold and he turned to Oswald with a mischievous glint in his eyes which made the little Penguin gulp.  
  
“Ed...what...” Oswald squeaked indignantly when Ed reached down and hoisted Oswald into his arms, butting the door open with his shoulder and carrying him through it bridal style. “ED?! Put me down this instant! This is most undignified!” Oswald cried but the laughter behind his tone ruined the effect. He had his arms thrown around Edward’s neck, fingers digging into his back. The desperate way he clung to Ed made the man chuckle.  
  
“I won’t drop you, Ozzie. I swear you are safe with me here.” Ed whispered in his ear, and the feel of the mans breath against his skin sent a rush of pleasure through his blood. He still wasn’t happy about being carried like a blushing bride, and he pouted up at Ed to make his point, but the blush spreading across his cheeks made him look more cute than menacing. Ed laughed and tightened his grip on the man nestled in his arms, walking him through the apartment, and when Oswald saw their destination he buried his face in Ed’s chest to hide his crimson cheeks. The taller man pressed his lips to the top of Oswald’s head then trailed his mouth down to whisper in Ozzie’s ear again.  
  
“Don’t be frightened. I simply need a soft place to set you down...I would never presume to take something not freely given.” Ed’s voice was so soft and sincere that Oswald could help but smile against his chest, peering up through his lashes. Of course Edward was going to be a gentleman about this, and Oswald couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying the change that had come over him. Sure, Riddler was fierce and deadly, a combination which left Oswald aching for him, but right now he needed Edward to love him.  
Ed placed him on the bed, laying him down gently so as not to aggravate his already aching leg, and stepped back, admiring the sight. It had been too long since they had been here together. When Oswald had last lain in his bed the man had been wounded, and Ed had hoped to gain a mentor and an ally. He had gotten so much more than he had bargained for...and he had thrown it all away for a lie.  
  
A frown marred his features as he became lost in thought, and Oswald could almost read the thoughts that were whirring through his friend’s mind. He sat up and got to his knees, shuffling to the edge of the bed until he was kneeling in front of Edward, and he chuckled to himself when he realised this was one of the few occasions when he was physically eye to eye with him. The soft laugh brought Ed out of his reverie and he looked confused to find a smiling Oswald right before his eyes. Oswald brought one hand up to gently stroke Ed’s cheek and leant in to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
“No bad thoughts, Ed, not tonight. We’re here together and that is all that matters.” Oswald said, breath ghosting over Ed’s lips as he leant in for another kiss, only this time he did not pull away so quickly. He lingered on and Ed felt the smaller man’s arms encircle him, holding but not pulling at him, waiting for him to move.  
  
For once in his life the voice in his head was silent. He heard nothing but the brush of their lips and the storm outside, and when he slid his arms around Oswald’s waist and brought their bodies together, flicking his tongue against his friends lips to beg for more, Oswald’s soft moans joined the din. Ed’s hand found their grip on Oswald’s ass quickly and he felt the man in his arms stiffen. For a moment he was worried he had pushed too far, but then Oswald melted against him once more and pushed his body up against Ed’s incessantly.  
  
It seemed to Ed that the very air around them was growing hot and tingles ran all over his skin as they kissed. He could feel the hard press of Oswald’s erection against his own and was shocked to realise that half the moans between them were coming from his own mouth. He’d always been so quiet during sex but now...it was like he couldn’t hold back even if he wanted. Oswald was making a beast of him.  
  
When Oswald broke their kiss he growled softly at the man, but was quickly silenced by shock when his friend, with a coy smile, lay back on the bed and beckoned him with one finger to join him. Ed was swift as he knelt up on the edge of the mattress and crawled over Os’ body, blanketing him easily. He’d never noticed just how small his friend was until this moment. It was almost too easy to press his body down and pin his partner, and something almost primal reared in him when Oswald gasped and wiggled underneath him. He brought his hips forward once, rutting up against his bed mate and revelling in the lewd moan this drew from Oswald’s lips. Another thrust forward had the man’s head thrown back against the covers, mouth dropped open in a silent plea, and Ed quickly covered it with his own, swallowing all the sound for himself.   
  
Ed’s hands began to wander. They slid up Oswald’s arms, across his chest, tangled up in his hair and pulled on it which brought even more of those delicious sounds to the room, but when they began to slip back down again Oswald started to shake. Ed broke their kiss and smiled down at the sight of his little friend looking utterly debauched; lips swollen and red from their kiss, hair a wild tangle, chest heaving and his eyes...oh those eyes so full of fire and longing, all for him. Ed’s fingers played with the zipper on Oswald’s jumpsuit, but he made no move to tug it down, instead leaning down again to press his lips against Oswald’s beautiful neck. He licked and nibbled upwards, teeth barely grazing flesh, until he was just below Oswald’s ear. The shudder that ran through the smaller man made Ed smile, it seemed he had found a very sensitive spot, but that was for later. Right now he had more important business to attend.  
  
“Say the word, Oswald, and I’ll stop...this is all for you.” Ed whispered in his ear, nipping it lightly and savouring the gasp from his friend.  
  
Oswald’s hand suddenly flew out and grabbed Ed around the wrist, eyes wide and teeth gritted. For one moment Ed thought he was going to be pushed away. Os’ free hand reached up and wrapped around Ed’s neck, yanking him forward until they were a bare inch apart.  
  
“Don’t.You.Dare.Stop.” Oswald growled viciously, and Ed’s mind swam with desire. He groaned and gripped the zip under his fingers, slowly bringing it down past Oswald’s chest and stomach, following it down with a trail of licks and bites as each glorious inch of pale skin was revealed to him. Oswald threw his head back again when Ed’s lips reached his waist, hovering over the rim of his boxers, and his hand slid into Ed’s hair, gripping it tightly. He had never felt this aroused in his life, the pleasure a haze which had taken over his mind rendering him incapable of coherent speech. He barely noticed Ed was speaking to him and had to look down at the gorgeous man kneeling between his spread legs. The sight almost undid him.  
Ed had those beautiful hands on his thighs, keeping Oswald’s legs open and his clothed erection on display. When Oswald met his eye, the taller man grinned, tongue darting out to wet his lips.  
  
“Huh?” Oswald asked, a small part of his mind berating him for sounding so stupid but he was too far gone to form a full sentance. This man was breaking him.  
  
“I said I want you to sit up so I can remove your clothing. I want you bare for what I plan to do next.” Edward said with a smirk and Oswald groaned obscenely. It took all his energy to sit up and Ed helped him shrug off the offending material covering his body. Edward couldn’t seem to keep his mouth off him and as shoulders and arms were bared he took the time to kiss them, worshipping the man he had almost lost from neck down to his waist once more. When Ed had finally slid the clothes down Oswald’s legs he paid the same attention from the bottom to the top, purring happily as he reduced his friend to a quivering ball of anticipation. They had the rest of their lives, however long that would be, and Ed was determined to make every moment last.  
Oswald was slowly losing his mind, breathing growing steadily more erratic as Ed trailed his talented tongue up the inside of his thigh, and when he finally reached his prize, Oswald nearly blacked out. The feeling of Edward’s hot, wet kissing up his throbbing erection made him cry out, back arching off the bed when the mans lips wrapped around the leaking crown. Ed moaned blissfully as the taste filled his mouth, tongue swirling around to gather up every precious drop, and when he pulled off with an obscene pop he licked his lips contentedly.  
  
“You taste as good as I imagined.” Ed moaned, hand gripping Oswald by the base and squeezing gently. He leant back down and flicked his tongue over the head again and again. Oswald’s hand tightened in his hair as he worked, breath hitching with every lick.  
  
“You...yyou thought about this?” Oswald asked, his voice shaking as he watched Edward bathing his cock.  
  
“Oh yes. There was many a night I lay in my bed thinking about what it would be like to taste you.” Ed dipped low again and took Oswald into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Oswald collapsed back onto the bed again, eyes rolling back in his head as Ed bobbed up and down on his cock, one slender fingered hand slipping under to play with his balls.  
  
“ff..FUCK!” Oswald screamed when he felt his cock hit the back of Ed’s throat and the man swallow around him. A muffled laugh brought him around and Ed pulled off him again, grinning cheekily.  
  
“My Oswald, who knew you had such a dirty mouth. I like it.” Ed teased, and Oswald growled at him, reaching down to yank his hair and push him back onto his cock.   
  
“Stop talking and put that fucking mouth to better use!” Oswald grunted, gasping when moaned around his cock and sent vibrations shooting down his heated flesh. The power Oswald had over Ed made the experience so much hotter, and he wandered just what else Ed would be willing to do at his command.  
  
“Stop!” Oswald barked, mind fighting against his body when Ed ceased his sucking and held perfectly still, lips still stretched around him. “Off!” Os was stunned when Ed pulled off with a pitiful whine, obeying him even when it was clearly killing him to stop. “I want you to strip, get it all off. I want to see you.” A light sparkled behind Ed’s eyes, excitement flooding his face as he made quick work of his clothing, unzipping to reveal his bare chest and tight stomach, then shrugging it up his shoulders and letting it fall to pool around his thighs. As the fabric fell, Oswald’s mouth dropped open. Ed was wearing a pair of skin tight green boxers under his clothes, and they were bulged out obscenely by his hard cock. The material was stained darker, a shimmering emerald colour, right where the crown would be, and Oswald couldn’t contain his groan of pleasure as he reached down to fist his own cock. He had known Ed would be big, having felt him while they were rutting together on the bed,  but actually seeing it was another matter altogether. He wanted more. His eyes flicked up to Ed’s and he smirked at the mans sudden nervousness.  
“Pull.Them.Down.” Oswald hissed, voice low and deadly which made Edward shiver as he slipped his fingers under the waist band and slid them down. He moved sleek like a cat and managed to slip himself free of his clothes, dropping them to the floor by the bed and kneeling up again for Oswald’s inspection. His cock bobbed against his stomach as he moved and Oswald licked his lips, wanting so badly to taste him.  
  
Keeping his eyes locked with Ed’s, he got onto his hands and knees and crawled forward slowly.  
  
Ed’s breathing quickened the closer Oswald got to him, and he looked away, unable to hold the mans steady gaze. When he felt the press of lips against his cock his eyes fluttered shut, head falling back, mouth open in a silent moan. Oswald wasted no time in getting his cock wet, licking from base to glistening tip and back again, but when Ed felt his whole length suddenly engulfed in moist heat his composure broke. His hands balled into fists as he fought to keep them by his sides, but Oswald had other plans. Still bobbing up and down slowly, savouring the taste, he took both of Ed’s hands in his own and placed them on his head. He worked with Ed till he started to thrust forward, gentle at first so as not to hurt him, but a quick reassuring look and a desperate moan were enough to tell Ed what he wanted.  
  
Ed couldn’t believe that this man, this beautiful, dangerous Kingpin, was actually on all fours before him, begging for his mouth to be fucked. Well, he thought with a sly grin, who was he to deny his Oswald anything. He locked his hands in Oswald’s hair, slipping his cock out from between those gorgeous lips until only the tip remained, then he thrust forward hard, gasping when he felt himself slide into Oswald’s throat. He set a punishing pace and was rewarded by Oswald’s heavenly moans as he fucked his face. Ed could feel himself starting to peak, the rush of heat in his belly boiling over and with a cry he came, buried in Oswald’s mouth.   
When Oswald began to feel Ed’s thrust growing erratic he reached down between his legs and gripped his cock, thrusting into his hand once, twice, then following his beloved Ed over the edge. He moaned around his lover when Ed shot his load down his throat, the pleasure doubling as his own pooled beneath him, and his limbs began trembling from the effort.  
  
When Ed finally pulled his softening cock from Oswald’s abused mouth the smaller man gave way, tumbling onto his side in an exhausted heap.  
  
He woke up a short time later to Ed hovering over him, a soft wet cloth between his legs. A dopey smile crossed his lips and he sighed happily, closing his eyes again.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that, Ed.” Oswald said, basking in the afterglow. Ed chuckled and lent down over him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  
  
“I didn’t have to, but I wanted to take care of you. You were so perfect Oswald, better than my fantasies.” Edward replied, throwing the cloth onto over his shoulder with Oswald’s boxers before laying down beside him. Oswald groaned and turned his head to face him.  
  
“You keep talking about your fantasies, my friend, and I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Oswald joked, rolling onto his side and curling up against him. Ed’s arm draped over his shoulder and pulled him close, fingers gently stroking down his back. It was already very late, and Edward felt his eyes drifting closed when Oswald spoke into the darkness, his voice soft and nervous.  
  
“Ed...what’s going to happen tomorrow?” Oswald asked and Ed’s heart broke to hear the fear in his voice.  
  
“Well for starters we are going to get you home, we can’t start rebuilding your empire if we spend all day in bed.” Ed joked, hoping to reassure his friend. “I have lots of information to share with you on the dynamic duo...”  
  
“Who?” Oswald asked, scrunching his nose in confusion which made Ed laugh.  
  
“Barbara and Tabitha.” Ed explained and Oswald rolled his eyes.  
  
“Dynamic Duo? Honestly Ed, as names go that is the worst one yet!” Oswald huffed, laying down again with his head over Ed’s heart. Ed frowned.  
  
“I thought it was quite fitting for them...Plus it has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” He asked, grinning when Ozzie groaned and peered up at him.  
  
“I’ll make you a deal, if we ever find a pair of dramatic queens who make our lives a living hell and constantly interfere with our _'dastardly plans'_ then you can use that nickname...but dear god until then don’t say it.” Oswald begged, and finally Ed grinned. He couldn’t help but enjoy making Ozzie groan.  
  
“Oh?” Ed grabbed Oswald around the middle and rolled them until the man was pinned underneath him again. “And say I agree to your demands, Mr. Penguin...what exactly is in it for me?” Oswald gasped and giggled, a sudden thrill rushing through him when Ed addressed him as Mr. Penguin, and he leant up on his elbows, hovering his lips just below Eds. Two could play at this game.  
  
“For you _Mr. Ridder_...Anything.”  
  


* * *

  
  
When Oswald woke up in the morning he was alone, but despite his initial panic, he found a note from Edward lying on the bedside table, flanked by two little Origami Penguins stand guard. Oswald felt his heart flutter as he carefully extracted the note, not wanting to disturb his feathered friends, and read it.  
  
_“I have no beginning, end, or middle. What am I?”_ Oswald frowned and thought for a moment before smiling widely. A doughnut. Ed knew he loved a doughnut and coffee in the morning. Oswald placed the note back on the table between the Penguin guards and had just decided to lay back down when he heard the front door open.  
  
“Ozzie? I’m home.” Ed called in a sing-song voice which made Oswald grin. His friend had always been a morning person, up with the birds and just as cheerful. When Ed appeared Oswald grinned at him, eyes darting around to try and see the bag he knew Ed was hiding behind his back. The taller man chuckled and shook his head.  
  
“Nu-huh, not so fast little bird. Did you answer my riddle?” Ed asked and Oswald rolled his eyes. Of course living with Edward Nygma would involve a pop quiz before breakfast.  
  
“A doughnut, now hand it over!” Oswald demanded and Ed chuckled, finally conceding with a little bow and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Good job, I think you deserve a treat...”  
  
They spent most of the morning eating, drinking coffee and lounging around in bed while Ed filled Oswald in on all he had learned while working with Babs and Tabs (Oswald shot down his other suggested nicknames including ‘The Gruesome Twosome’ which he had been rather proud of).   
  
By the time eleven AM rolled around the pair found themselves tangled up in the bedsheets once again, Ed completely naked, Oswald’s wearing only his boxers, legs wrapped around Ed’s waist, ankles hooked together as the taller man rutted against him with beast like fervour. Oswald was quickly losing his mind.  
  
“Ohh I...ffuck E...Ed...EDWARD PLEASE!” Oswald screamed, so close he could almost taste it...  
  
Something heavy slammed into the front door, the wood creaking ominously, and both men froze. Another slam followed, and a distraught voice called out through the splintering frame.  
  
“PENGY?!”  
  
Oswald’s eyes grew wide and for a moment he could do nothing but stare in horror.  
  
“Ivy...damn it! Hide!” Oswald barked at Ed and for once Ed listened. The taller man rolled out of bed and onto the floor, quickly squirming under the bed and disappearing from sight just as the door caved in, hitting the floor with an ear splitting crash. Oswald watched with awe as Ivy ran into the apartment, followed closely by Fries, Bridget, Selina...and...  
  
“Oswald?!”  
  
“...Fish?!”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Fish Mooney strode into the apartment looking equal parts murderous and concerned, and Oswald couldn’t help but feel touched by that. After everything that had passed between them over the years, here she was coming to his rescue – now if only he knew how to break it to her that he didn’t need rescuing.  
  
Her eyes scanned the apartment quickly, searching for her target, but Penguin was the one she focused her full attention on, making her way directly to him and cupping his face in her hands. Oswald was too stunned to look away, still unable to believe she was really here...and for him.  
  
“My little Penguin...are you hurt?” She asked, but he couldn’t find the words to answer her. Even after all this time her very presence was enough to render him speechless. Finally, he managed a weak croak.  
  
“I’m fine...h how did you find me?” He asked, desperate for answers. She smiled and stroked his cheek.  
  
“My boy you have better friends than you think...” Her eyes drifted to Ivy, who looked frantic with worry but kept her place beside Selina while Fish had the stage. “Your little friend has been searching for you. Early this morning your old friend Mr. Nygma was spotted making his way into this building and we thought we’d pay him a little visit...It wasn’t until we got here and heard you screaming that we realised what must be happening...Are you hurt, my boy?” She asked, in a voice as close to tender as she could get, and Oswald felt his cheeks redden as he struggled to answer her. He saw her eyes narrow slightly, never a good sign, and slowly they drifted down from his face to his..  
  
The hands gripping his face tilted, pushing his head to the side and exposing his bitten and bruised neck, souvenirs of last nights adventures. Her face grew thoughtful and she tilted his head straight away so she could look into his eyes. A slow grin spread across her mouth and in a second she had let him go, indicting with a finger pressed to his lips that he was to remain silent. She scanned the room again and when her eyes fell on the bed they filled with humour. Oswald wanted to cry out, to warn Ed, but he knew better. Something in her demeanour told him she wasn’t here to fight...at least, not any more.  
  
She took three steps towards the edge of the bed and crouched down, barely able to contain her smirk.  
  
“Mr. Nygma...” She announced, reaching out one hand in offering to the gap under the bed. “I’m Fish Mooney, I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” The room was silent, everyone’s eyes focused on the spot under the bed, and only Selina and Bridget seemed to have caught on to what was happening, if their matching grins were anything to go by. When she got no answer she frowned, but didn’t withdraw her hand. “Now boy, I’m sure your mama talk you better manners than that!” She snapped, and after only a few more seconds, Ed’s slender fingered hand reached out from the gap and grasped hers, shaking it lightly.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Mooney.” He said, and an audible gasp echoed around the room. Fish grinned and withdrew her hand.  
  
“Oh please, call me Fish, and the pleasure is all mine... _believe me_.” She laughed and Oswald groaned, covering his crimson face with his hands. Fish ignored him and continued talking to Ed.  
  
“How about you come on out now, join the party?” She asked, but it wasn’t really a question and everyone knew it. Ed was quiet for a moment but finally spoke up, his voice strained.  
  
“Could I make one request before I comply?” He asked and Fish quirked an eyebrow curiously.  
  
“Which would be?” More silence...Oswald thought this situation couldn’t possibly get any worse...until...  
  
“If one of you could possibly locate my underwear it would be very much appreciated.”  
  
Oswald made a strangled noise from behind his hands as Bridget let out a bark of laughter and Selina wolf whistled. Fish let their jeering go on for a minute while she took in the room, searching...Then Ivy coughed.  
  
Oswald peered at her from between his fingers and saw she was grinning like a maniac, one finger pointing upwards. Everyone followed her direction and looked up, stunned when they saw a pair of bright green boxers tangled up on the light fitting.  
  
After much struggling and embarrassment, Edward was finally given his boxers back and crawled out from his hiding place. Although covered he still felt the need to cover himself with his hands, especially when the girls in he room leered at him and winked at Oswald. It was all very uncomfortable. Fish directed them both to sit on the bed and stood before them, arms crossed and eyes twinkling.  
  
“Now...I think you boys have some explaining to do.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
It took most of the afternoon to explain the whole story, but between them they managed to get through it. Fish, to her credit, didn’t allow any interruptions, save for an occasional question to clear up choice points. When it was finally over, she sat back and eyed them carefully.  
  
“So ...once you escaped from The Court you came back here and decided to spend the night ‘making up’?” She asked, voice laved with humour, and she grinned when both men turned red and lowered their gazes to the floor. It was so cute to see her little Penguin so flustered, and she couldn’t resist the joke. They murmured their agreement and fell silent again, waiting on edge for her verdict. She kept them in suspense for only a few moments before stand up and walking to her Penguin. Once again she took his face softly in her hands and raised his head so he was looking up at her.  
  
“My baby Penguin...I have just one thing I need to know...” She said, and Oswald braced for the blow, waiting for the hammer to fall. “Are you happy?”  
  
He floundered. He hadn’t been expecting that, and in his confusion he answered without thinking.  
  
“Yes! I love him...” She smiled and leant down to press a kiss to his forehead.  
  
“Then that’s you’ll ever need to know. You have my blessing.” She turned and walked to Ed, leaving a grinning, tearful Oswald to ponder what he had done to be so lucky.  
  
Ed gulped but kept his gaze locked with hers, refusing to back down. She needed to see strength and he wouldn’t disappoint. This clearly meant the world to Oswald, and Ed would make sure he had it.  
  
“Mr. Nygma...You love my boy?” She asked and he nodded, choosing to keep his answers simple.  
  
“Yes. With all my heart.” He said, feeling the truth in those words vividly. She watched him carefully then nodded.  
  
“You take good care of him, you hear me? That’s not a request.” Ed gulped but kept firm, nodding his agreement. He almost startled when he felt Oswald’s hand grip his own. Ed turned to face his love and smiled, seeing Oswald lit up with such joy made his heart ache. The pair exchanged a loving gaze and leant in, kissing each other and ignoring – with difficulty – the cheers at catcalls from around them. When they finally pulled apart, Oswald buried his in Edward’s neck to hide.  
  
Fish smiled at the pair then quickly pulled herself together, turning to face the rest of the room and clapping her hands for attention.  
  
“Okay you lot, out! Oswald clearly doesn’t need any help and we have a lot of planning to do if we want to take back our city.” She looked back at the two men sitting on the bed. “We’ll meet you back at the mansion in one hour...Think you can make it, Mr. Nygma?” She asked, and Edward grinned.  
  
“Make it two...We have a little business to finish here first.” Ed answered. Oswald squeaked indignantly and Fish shook her head, eyes on the ceiling.  
  
“Boy, I did not need to hear that!” She groaned, following the crowd from the room with one last look at her boys.  
  
Gotham needed a little more love, and she had a feeling that these two together would be an unstoppable force of nature. God help anyone who tried to come between them. She closed the door and left them to their business.


End file.
